


FRERARD FANFIC c:

by m_c_r_killjoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_c_r_killjoy/pseuds/m_c_r_killjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard</p>
            </blockquote>





	FRERARD FANFIC c:

**Author's Note:**

> Hay n.n"/" so i am one of the millions of other fanfic writers out there and this is my first published fanfic on le webternet c: hope you enjoy ^-^

"He's doing it again..." I thought to myself. It was the middle of my junior year in high school and I was sitting in class with twenty other students and one of them in particular I could feel staring at me. I stared at my world history book pretending not to notice. I tried to remember his name. Gary? Gordon? I slid my book closer to my chest and in the process dropped my pencil. It rolled next to the feet of the guy who was staring at me. He bent to the side of the desk he was sitting in to pick up the pencil. His long slick black hair fell over his face while he grabbed the pencil off the floor. He handed it back to me. He then flipped his hair to the side looking me in the eyes with his beautifully green ones. I've never noticed how nice his eyes were, maybe because they were always covered by his hair. 

"Thanks..erm.."

"Gerard" he said

"Gerard" I repeated

He smirked "Yupp"

The bell rang for us to go to lunch. I packed my things and headed out the door.

"Gerard" I whispered to myself smiling

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this so far :3 honestly i made it up as i went along xP thanks for reading :p


End file.
